The present invention relates to an elemental component in mechanical structure, particularly to a friction type resistance booster chain. The resistance booster chain provided by the present invention is suitable for use in numerous fields of overdrive clutch, clutch, brake, speed changer, speed differentiator, tight coupler, overload protector and damper, etc.
The prior art of the above-mentioned numerous fields has been used continuously for a long time already and there exist shortcomings in various degrees. For instance, the over drive clutch which is used, mainly to conduct speed change, rotation reversing check and intermittent running has two types: One is an engaging type for transferring torque utilizing coupled elements as ratchet and pawl, inlaid jaw, etc; the other is a friction type for transferring torque utilizing friction produced by roller, wedge (eccentric roller), twisted spring, etc, pressing on other element. Therein the engaging type overdrive clutch, in spite of being simpler in structure and rather easy to manufacture, is large in external dimensions, limited in coupling position and noisy and is, therefore, only suitable for use in occasions of less rotation speed difference. And the friction type overdrive clutch, in spite of being compact in volume, able to transfer large torque, smooth in coupling, noiseless in operation, able to couple under high rotation speed difference, is, however, complicated in structure, of higher manufacturing requirement, rather difficult in processing, and is, hence, of higher production cost. There are similar shortcomings existing in other fields of the above-mentioned numerous fields.
The object of the present invention is to provide a friction type resistance booster chain which is of simple structure, convenient manufacture, reliable operation low cost and is a brand new elemental component for use in mechanical structure. By attaching some additional components to its basic structure, it will possess clutching, overdrive clutching, braking, speed change, speed differentiating, tight coupling, overload protecting, damping and various other functions.